helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanaka Maria
Tanaka Maria (田中 まりあ) is a Japanese born singer, dancer, cosplayer and MC. She is the main vocal of the Apop group North Star. Her parents both have Filipino blood, her dad is half Japanese and her mom is half Canadian. She was born in Fukouka, Japan in 1994, in 2000 her family moved to the Philippines and lived there from 2001 - 2003, she then moved to Canada in late 2003 and lived there until she joined Hello! Project in 2012. Profile *'Birth Name:' Tanaka Maria *'Stage Name:' Maria *'Nicknames: '''Maa-chan, RiaRia *'Birthdate: March 3, 1994 *'''Birthplace: Fukouka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' *'Height: '''5'5 *'Specialty: Strong Vocal, Multilingual, Multitalented *'Hobby: '''Playing the violin, keyboard or guitar *'Looks up to: Henry Lau, Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi *'Hello! Project Status: '''2013-Present *'In ShinKen:' 2013-Present *'North Star Color:' '''Brandeis Blue ' *'Shinjitsu! Kenshuusei Color: Lavender' *'Favorite Quotes: '"Sometimes its not the number of tears that measure our pain but the smiles we fake." *'Favorite Words: '''Friends *'Favorite Food: Curry Ramen *'Disliked Food: '''Seafood *'Favorite Colors: 'Purple, Pink, Green *'Favorite Flowers: 'Rose *'Favorite Season: 'Summer *'Favorite Singers: 'Henry Lau, Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi *'Favorite Animals: 'Cats *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs: '''When the 1st Love Ends ' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **''ShinKen (2013-present) **North Star (2013-present) History 2013 January 15, Rumors went around that she left ShinKen. The cause of the rumors were because she wasn't seen in practices, lessons, recordings, outtakes, or anything. January 18, It was confirmed that she didn't leave ShinKen, she actually went to Ohio on January 13 and was staying until January 20, she confirmed it on Ohayocon, where she was actually invited as a Musical Guest, she dressed up as Kaito Reinya. She performed the following songs: *Hatsukoi Cider *Shabondama *Kanashiki Heaven March 2, It was announced that she would be joining North Star alongside Theia Cruzado, ShinKen's Mia, Ultra Junior's Xiao Xiwang and Ichijo Nadeshiko. August 22, when Henry Lau's music video, 1-4-3 was released, fans were shocked to see Maria playing as the girl who made Henry fall in love. Releases North Star Singles *04.10.2013 The Brightest Star *05.10.2013 Ice Cold Heart *07.10.2013 Undead Petal ''(with GaOri) North Star Albums *??.??.20?? TBA North Star Digital Singles *06.08.2013 Annyeong Photobooks *06.08.2013 Super Star Other Singles *08.22.2013 1-4-3 (Henry Lau feat. Amber) Trivia *It is said she resembles Tanaka Reina. *Eats fruits for breakfast. *She has the same height, strong vocal, birthplace and surname as Tanaka Reina. *She is fluent in English, Filipino, Chinese, Korean and Japanese. She can also speak basic Thai and French. *She can play the keyboard, violin and guitar. *She shares a close relationship with Reana of Believe! Morning Musume, fellow ShinKen member Alanis and Bae Saera of DreamS' Vega β. *She is a fan of Super Junior, mainly Henry Lau. *Before she joined ShinKen, she was already widely known in the internet as "Henry Lau's Female Cosplayer". She often cosplayed as Henry Lau (she would feminize his outfits) and posted pictures of her and even uploaded dance covers and song covers. *She went to Korea for vacation every year for 1 month and thus gradually started speaking in Korean. *Her parents have stated that since she was always cosplaying as a female version of Henry Lau, she was also approached by others like a celebrity whenever they went to Korea for vacation. *She can't swim. *Bad at sports. *Doesn't really eat rice. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Maria Maria Maria Category:Believe! Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Filipino Nationality Category:North Star Category:Births in 1994 Category:SM Entertainment Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:2013 Debuts